Main Page/Departments/Vinod Gupta School of Management
School of Management, IIT Kharagpur The Vinod Gupta School of Management at IIT Kharagpur was established in 1993, and was the first management school to be setup within the IIT system. It was initiated by a distinguished alumnus and a Life Time Fellow of the Institute, Mr. Vinod Gupta, whose generous endowment was matched by liberal support from the Government of India. The foundation stone of the School was laid by the then President of India, late Dr. Shankar Dayal Sharma in July 1994, and the School moved to its fine new building in December 1996. IIT Kharagpur was the first of the IITs and remains the largest and most diversified. Currently, the Institute is ranked as the best engineering college and the School of Management one of the best B-schools in the country. The School was set up with the aim of making a significant contribution to the field of management education in the country .It was felt by the founders that the competencies and resources acquired by the Institute in imparting education in the sciences and various fields of engineering could be harnessed to impart management education of a high quality. It was acknowledged that there were already several well known management institutes in the country; however, the founders felt that IIT Kharagpur could play a pioneering role in creating management schools within the IIT system and offer unique programmes blending management and technology. VGSOM's mission "Our mission is to develop outstanding management professionals and future CEOs, who will lead organizations especially in technology-driven and knowledge-based industries, in the service of the nation and community.School of Management, IIT Kharagpur The school is located 116 kms. south-west of the metropolis of Calcutta. Kharagpur is well connected by rail to all the four metropolis as it lies on the Howrah-Bombay, Howrah-Madras and Delhi-Puri line. Regular train services to Hyderabad and Bangalore are also available. Fast and regular suburban trains connect Kharagpur to Calcutta. Calcutta is the nearest airport. The Institute is situated 4 kms. from the Kharagpur Railway Station. Autorickshaws and Taxis provide reliable, fast and the round the clock transport between the station and the campus. The Institute also provides regular bus service to the Railway Station. Weather at Kharagpur is a little humid. In summers ( March - June ) Kharagpur is quite hot with max. temperature varying around 40°C. But nights are pretty cool with ever flowing balmy wind. In winters ( late October - Jan ) day temperature vary around 20°C. Nights are cold with lowest temperatures touching 10°C. Sky is mostly sunny and clear. Dumdum Airport is the nearest airport from Kharagpur.It is very well connected to Delhi and Bombay and hosts a number of international flights. After reaching Calcutta, a number of trains can be boarded to reach Kharagpur.Railways are the most preferred and economical way to come to Kharagpur from Calcutta or from nearby places in India. Keeping the tradition and academic excellence of Indian Institute of Technology, Kharagpur, the School aims at imparting management education of highest standard, comparable to the best in the world, to graduate engineers and master degree holders in Science, Economics, and selected social sciences who intend to take up challenges of managing industries and organisations of their choice at higher decision making levels by adding value to their knowledge and skills. Master of Business Administration Programme This is a full-time four-semester (2-year) residential programme for graduate engineers and Masters degree holders in science, statistics, economics and commerce, intending to pursue management careers in India or abroad. PGDBA Programme This is a part time two-year executive MBA programme is offered in Distant and Contact mode. The classes for the executives are held in Kolkata , Jamshedpur and Bhubaneshwar. Doctoral Programme The programme requires the candidate to take a package of compulsory courses recommended by the Doctoral Scrutiny Committee and write a dissertation of a high standard. Five Year Integrated dual degree B tech and MBA programme. Admission for this course will through JEE. Management Development Programme The School offers short duration programmes for practising managers in various functional areas. '''''Some useful links School of Management, IIT Kharagpur placements2008 Admissions Batch 2007-2009 --Alok iitkgp 08:34, 3 July 2008 (UTC)